the voidwalker
by scyrus42
Summary: Limbo, cool, badass, tophatted. but that's really all we know, here is what we didn't know about the origins of this mysterious frame.
1. a portal and some sAlad

**Not sure about this one, just like the others it was nagging me to put it on virtual paper and give it to you loyal readers. For anyone new to my stories, hello, greetings, and hi. Welcome to my personal multi-fandom spanning multiple universes, and now, warframe comes to the fold. this is a part of t** **he fics i am uploading as a groupp of concepts. read this and choose if you want it, or not. just read and review.**

 **Camera Osprey P.O.V**

*begin recording*

"Is this on… Yes!" Alad V releases the osprey and it floats to cover the entire cavern. A few crewmen flank him, each armed with a Dera. Alad gestures to a small cylinder "this is the prototype downscaled torsion beam device, first test"

One of the crewmen took out a void key and slotted it into the small torsion beam. "Commence test" the internal mechanisms began whirring. A golden beam shot out of it into the Orokin portal and space began warping.

The starry surface began swirling slowly, as usual. But then energy began arcing off of the portal. Any lights or control panels hit by the arcs briefly glowed brighter with the excess energy, but then quickly shorted out and exploded.

"Turn it off! Test one is a failure!" Alad yelled at the crewmen that were furiously trying to unplug the beam device. But shortly after that, the portal stopped arcing and opened into, not the void, but a strange area.

At this, Alad stopped the deactivation and curiously stepped toward the doorway. Within was no Orokin architecture, but a warehouse full of different mechanized devices and weaponry. The warehouse itself looked relatively primitive to the advanced corpus.

But, the weaponry itself was incredibly advanced, much of it looking powerful and advanced enough to put the jackal to shame. "screw the orokin, we just unearthed something possibly more valuable"

Alad walked through the portal and just as he was about to reach for one of the weapons, a voice speaking another language interrupted. It took a minute for the internal translators to find the right language. "this place is only accessible by omega-level security are wou within half a mile of this place.

The owner of the voince walked in front of the portal and looked at it in awe. "Bifrost…" appearing to not have seen what is on the other side of it. They looked to Alad, the speaker appeared to be a human male wearing a suit.

"were you the one to get project Bifrost functional" the speaker had an unchanging grim face and a hand creeping toward the inside of the suit jacket. Alad snapped out of his daze of seeing life in this new world and shouted at the crewmen. "capture it and take the hardware!"

Two crewmen stepped through the portal and trained their Deras at the subject. "my guess that wasn't 'we come in peace'" he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a serrated combat knife. One of the crewmen fired the Dera at the speaker. The target dodged to the side and drove the knife into the helmet of the crewmen.

Alad tried to grab the weapon he had been reaching for but the man grabbed Alad's hand with his own. The mans hand began glowing and he crushed Alads with a snapping noise. Alad clutched his now broken hand. The man grabbed Alads collar and pulled him face to face "My. Damn. Gun."

The hand holding Alad began to glow and the man picked him up and threw him back through the portal. He hit the side of the cavern wall and was knocked out. The man grabbed the gun that Alad reached for and stepped through the portal.

The other crewmen had grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the powerful individual. The man pulled the hammer of the large revolver-type weapon and pointed it at one of the crewmen. Upon pulling the trigger, superheated metal shot from the barrel into the chest of the crewman.

The crewman was sent flying into the wall… but just the upper half. The crewman was ripped in two by the force of the weapon and there was a sizeable hole in the chest of the now mutilated crewman. The last remaining one in the cavern fired and the mysterious man dodged the superheated plasma and fired another shot. A similar outcome happened.

The crewman left in the warehouse stepped through the portal and fired a round at the torsion beam, melting the key. The man turned and grabbed the dera, crushing it in his grip. He then placed the gun against the crewman's head. he fired and the crewman's head was eviscerated and its contents were splattered against the now deactivated portal.

The man picked up Adera from the floor and pointed it at the camera.

*end recording*

 **Good, bad, no idea. To the guys in my clan who I have shown this to, this is what happens when I like something… this happens.**


	2. an aswoopin and more sAlad

**Here's chapter 2, just to avoid any confusion, this chapter is like the first one, but from Scyrus' perspective and then a bit more content. Please review…**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I walked to the exit of a dark where house, a solid cube sitting in the center of the building. I continued there until I heard a humming and crackling of energy. Given that I could count the amount of people who knew about this place, let alone who were actually inside of it with one hand, this was unusual.

"this place is only accessible by omega-level security access. how are you within half a mile of this place?" I turned a corner and was treated to a view of a circle of devices, each pointed to the center of the larger ring. Every panel was aglow with golden energy but I ignored this.

"bifrost…"I then directed my attention to the ring itself. A crack had opened, like a hole in a window, kept open by the ring of devices. I looked through the hole and saw an icy cave with a group of weirdly dressed individuals inhabiting it.

One looked to be wearing a toilet seat around his neck, I assumed he was the leader and directed my attention to him. "were you the one to get project Bifrost functional?" I let my hand drift to the inside of my jacket where I grabbed the hilt of my knife. The toilet head shouted at the boxheads and two of the box heads came through the portal with strange weapons.

"I'll guess that that wasn't 'we come in peace'" I pulled out the knife and drove it through the helmet of one of my assailants. This action allowed me to dodge the energy fired by the weapon. Toilet head snuck behind me and reached into my jacket for my personal firearm.

I let go of the knife and grabbed his hand, my hand glowing, and crushed the appendage. Grabbed the toilet seat and pulled him close to my face. "My. Damn. Gun." I pulled his wrist back and shifted my weight to throw him back through the portal.

I pulled Longarm and proceeded to step through the portal. I cocked the hammer and placed my other arm behind my back, like a fencer. I turned my side to one of the boxheads who had pointed their gun at me and, with my arm fully exdended, fired the gun.

The superheated tungsten and thermite flew out of the barrel and struck my target, slamming them into a wall with a thud, well, the torso anyway. Another boxhead fired a bolt of cyan energy at me, I turned, cocking my gun once more. I fired another shot and it hit its mark.

I heard another shot being fired and turned to see what it was. rather than shooting at me, the boxhead I had missed fired at a small cylinder on a mount. What looked like molten gold dripped off of the back and the portal between here and my world snapped shut.

I turned to the being on the ground and grabbed the blue jumpsuit on its body. I placed the small black shotgun against his head and fired, painting the walls with brain. I put the now empty gun in my jacket and picked one of the strange energy weapons off of the ground.

I looked up and saw a small robotic _thing_ floating around with a camera-like appendage attaced to the bottom. I found what I assumed was aa trigger and fired the weapon at the floating robot, knocking it out of the air.

I walked over to one of the corpses and pulled the helmet off of them, the head inside looked vaguely human with a bit of other stuff. I reached inside and gutted the helmet for anything electrical. After a bit of fiddling, I managed to make an earpiece out of the electrical innards.

I hoped that it contained a translator of some sort, but that was all I could do. I found the one without a head and stripped it down and slipped on its jumpsuit. I then walked over to toilet head who was stirring from his unconsciousness.

 **Somehow, this chapter is shorter than my last one, huh**


	3. sneaky sAlad

**sorry if this update is later than normal, new computer. Anyway, here we go.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

The man with the toilet seat around his neck was squirming on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the room. When his eyes reached me, they sprung open and he backpedaled into one of the icy walls. "y-you! Who are you?" he looked like a scared animal. "well then, my hodgepodge translator works. Now, the name is Scyrus Pyro, who are you, what the hell happened, and how do I get back home."

His horrified expression took a more composed state and he took a deep breath "my name is Alad V, you just interrupted a test of mine, and from the way that my crewman damaged it, you can't." I gripped the handle of the rifle I was holding and pointed it in the general direction of this Alad. "well then friend, you had better get fixing it."

"b-but_" "no buts, you already said that you were testing this, therefore you would have had a part in its creation." Alad closed his mouth with a click and a grimace. "fine, but the only hope of fixing it is back.. at my lab!" at some point during his surrender, he changed tones.

"come, come, to my ship! We can't have you stuck here. I will take us to my lab and work on the device, and you can erm, test, one of my other projects." I didn't trust the look in his eyes for a second. He went to the strange cylinder and pulled it off of the mount it was attached to.

He led me through the cave that appeared to be the only entrance to the cavern. I saw technology that was similar to the weaponry the crewmen were using. As we walked, I kept the gun trained on his back. "where are we anyway?" he turned to me with an arm raised as if to point out an exhibit at a museum.

"the moon Europa" I deadpanned as I processed this statement. I was walking through a cave on a frozen moon without any life support system to be heard of. "and how exactly are my insides not boiling and asphyxiating?" he turned back to the cave ahead and kept walking. "one of the many miracles of corpus technology!"

"I make miracles on a weekly basis and this certainly isn't one of them" but he didn't continue. "my turn to ask a question, how did you defeat all my crewmen and toss me around like a toy?" I could hear the insincerity in his voice but answered regardless.

"hypersensitive adrenal receptors and reinforced muscle tissue, in other words, when I get mad enough, I could rip you in two with my bare hands." Needless to say, that was the last of the banter between us for a while.

After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a hangar hewn out of the ground. A number of large, box-shaped, ships were suspended from the ceiling and a smaller, more luxurious looking, ship was sat next to a set of stairs.

I took the stairs up into the ship and saw that there was no way to access the pilot's controls. The insides looked similar to a limo, but 'spaced up'. Alad stepped in behind me and accessed a panel on the wall of the luxurious ship. A number of mechanical screeches and growls emanated from the interior.

"I think you broke it" I turned my eyes to the man typing into the panel. The door to the outside closed and I heard the hissing of a closing airlock. I glanced out one of the windows and saw the ship begin to lift off of the ground and leave the hangar through a blueish energy barrier.

I glanced around the interior once more, finding a trio of bottles in a glass case. I nodded to them, turning Alad's attention to them. "ah, yes, do you drink?" he reached over, opening the case and pulling one of the bottles out.

The bottle in question was long and had straight edges with a square opening. "martian gin, I was never much of a drinker, but I do occasionally enjoy some of this." I picked a square glass and he poured in a generous helping.

I took a sip and swallowed. There was very little burn, it felt more like a chill, finishing off with a hint of mint flavor. I glanced at the other two bottles of alcohol. One was slender with gold trimming and golden fluid within. The other was a stout, bulbous container made from brown glass, making it difficult to see the fluid within.

I selected the bulbous one first. Pouring a serving into my glass, Alad seemed to wince. I grinned and downed the entire glass in one gulp. The result felt similar to taking an artillery shell to the ribcage. The texture was just a little thicker than water. The flavor was like molasses.

"that was a grineer concoction simply called grog." I glanced at the last bottle and gingerly held out my glass. He picked up the bottle and gazed at it as if it were a child "ahhh, orokin wine. Said to be fermented in the void and taste like liquid gold."

I offered up my glass once more and he poured a small helping into the glass. I drank the beverage slowly, acknowledging the light flavor and smooth texture. He was not wrong, it did taste like liquid gold.

I looked once again out the window and saw that we were coming to a stop in another hangar. "welcome to Jupiter mr. Pyro"

 **I feel somewhat bad for making a large portion of this chapter describing booze in fine detail, even though I am too young to drink myself.**


	4. infection

**Next chapter… I might upload a rwby related thing in the coming weeks, so stay tuned if you are into that.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

We stepped out of the luxurious spacecraft. The new location seemed to be a platform or a satellite floating in Jupiter's dense atmosphere. From the landing platform, I could see other floating facilities at varying altitudes.

I followed Alad from the hangar and through the hallways. The hallways here were less… _dead_ than the ones on the frozen moon. Crewmen with uniforms varying in color patrolled the halls, armen with a variety of weapons.

I also noticed a number of strange bipedal walkers with what looked like a rectangular cannon mounted/atop the legs. Neither the robots, nor the crewmen payed me any mind. They just let us stroll through the base unhindered.

"you seem to be a bigshot around here" the man I was following merely grinned. The walk through the sleek silvery halls was a silent one, that is, until we got to our destination. The room was spacious with a number of tables laden with tools.

Closed doors with keypads flanked us as we walked through. Alad placed the portal device on a table off to the side as he led me to one of the doors. "here is one of my newer projects, I hope you like it" I could hear the sneer in his voice as he accessed the panel to the door's right.

I took a more defensive stance without appearing too obvious. The door shot open and I nearly vomited at what was inside. It was a… thing? I could think of very little to describe this monster other than that, a monster. It was a quadruped, with a head hanging toward the ground on a tendon-like neck.

A bulbous blue piece of armor made up the forward half of its body while the rear was warped and twisted. Another word to describe the beast, unnatural. There was no possible evolutionary tactic that could have produced this monstrosity.

"Did you make this fucker?" I stepped back as the beast crept from its prison. "no, I took it from a grineer researcher. In the meantime, Attack!" he pointed at me while pressing a buttn on one of his bracelets. I saw a faint blue spark eminate from the creature's head and I saw what appeared to be a shock collar.

The beast lunged toward me and I put an arm up. While many of the claws merely deflected off of the para-kinetic body armor, one of them took a chunk out of my hand. I clutched the injured appendage and kicked the beast toward its 'master'.

I managed to knock the collar off, so Alad's remote didn't do jack. The beast leapt onto him and they both fell back into the cell. I hit something on the panel with my uninjured hand and the door shut. I glanced over the strange symbols until I found a set with a red background.

I took a chance and hit the red button. A satisfying *swish* came from the chamber and I could hear the air being vented along with the occupants. I felt a surge of energy flow through me, I looked down at my injured hand and found a reddish-black rash running across my arm. The surge I felt was my power activating and burning the infection.

What I witnessed was akin to a duel, and I felt every blow. I stumbled back against a wall as I felt the warping sensation of the rash countered by the burning of the white fire running across my body. After a few seconds of gritting my teeth, I heard something, a whisper echo within my subconscious.

 _The device_

I looked to the large cylinder on the table and managed to stand up. I stumbled over to it and reached out, but before I could touch it, a spark came from my hand and hit the device. A pulse of white energy blasted out of the device and struck me.

I was thrown to one end of the room and I saw that the walls were littered with different parts of multicolored armor, looking more like extra waste than experiments. I felt a new sensation join the raging battle for my body, a cold feeling that helped the burning against the warping infection.

But rather than destroying the warping feeling, the feeling subsided and the rash disappeared. I instead felt my insides changing, it was as If I could feel every single cell change throughout my body. It was agony.

When I felt like I wasn't going to evaporate slowly, I stood up with a suprising amount of spring. White energy curled around my fingers and I glanced once more at the walls. I visualized every single part I saw and raised my hand.

A selection of the parts came from their racks and my hand shot energy towards them. The parts warped and changed color. At this point, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, t was like my body was accessing and reacting to information without _me_ actually being involved.

Once the selection of parts was done changing, it flew towards me and began attaching itself to my body. From individual fingers to interlocking leg armor, each piece seemed to have its own mind and intention.

I glanced at a glass window and saw myself for a split second. I was decked in armor from the neck down, the color palette was a simple black and white, with blue-green energy coming from various ports. My head jerked to the table with the device.

With one hand pointed at the wall of parts, I reached for the device with the other. A few smaller parts flew from the wall and attached to the device. More flew at my face and seemed to fit snugly around my head.

When I felt all of the pieces had stopped, I picked up the device by an edge and lifted it up. I placed it on my head and the two attached to eachother. Then I blacked out.

 **And thus ends chapter four.**


	5. the Frame

**I have a lot of shit going on right now, tests and my new RWBY story and homework… it gets pretty annoying, anyway, on ith the story.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I opened my eyes… I felt surprisingly fine. The conflict of feelings was gone and I just felt… powerful. I looked at my hands and saw that they were encased in a sort of white gloves. I touched my hands together and it felt like my normal hands, without the gloves.

I tried to look at the rest of me, but then noticed the window and got up. I got up quite quickly given that I had been unconscious a few minutes prior. I took a few tentative steps toward the window and found my legs to be perfectly functional, if not better than normal. They felt springy and energy filled.

I walked over to the slightly mirrored surface and looked at myself. I was wearing a sort of alien tuxedo, with curving and almost organic looking features. External structures adorned my forearms and calves, looking like baggy sleeves and pant legs.

My head was the weird part, it was like an upside-down cone that had a blender on top. I placed my hand in the way of my sight in order to judge where my eyes were located. This just resulted in me flailing my hand in front of my face like an idiot.

I seemed to be able to see, regardless of where my vision was blocked. My hands then went to the cylinder on top of my head, looking like an alien top-hat. Memories flashed through my head and I remembered what it was and why it was there.

I placed my hands back to my sides. I turned to the door and decided to walk out, but my legs had other ideas. They felt like they were going to burst with energy, so I turned the slow walk into a jog, and then a sprint.

I dashed out the door and leaped onto the wall to slow myself down. The gloves and boots had enough grip to keep me attached for a good few seconds than I expected. I then heard a voice, "all crewmen to south wing, tenno sighted!" I turned to the source of the voice and saw a crewman accessing a panel on the wall.

He turned to me and raised his gun, firing a blast in my direction. My reflexes kicked in and I dodged to the side. I reached for my gun but then realized it was inside of the suit. My hand was still pointed at the crewman and I did the only thing that came to mind, I snapped my fingers.

I thought nothing would happen, but I was wrong. A popping noise emanated from the crewman and he was coated in a greenish white miasma. He stood there for a second but then fell backwards, dead. i turned around and went back into the laboratory.

I searched the room for a weapon, seeing a rather large assortment with the extra parts. An array of rifles, pistols, swords, and other weapons. i picked up a katana-like weapon and pulled it out of its sheath. The blade was unnaturally light given its metal blade. I took a few test swings and found that it cut through the air easily.

I placed the blade in its sheath and absent mindedly placed it on my side, even though there was no point of attachment. The sheath attached to my hip with a sort of magnetic force. I dug through the weapons and found a revolver type weapon. I fired a shot and enjoyed the force with which it pushed back into my hand. I found its partner pistol and attached them to my sides.

I rummaged through the pile and found a few rifles, but they all felt too light and flimsy. I then turned and found a large device on one of the project tables. The massive… thing had a large handle with a rotating pod in the middle.

I looked at the panel listing its information and the strange characters looked like plain English, they said "prototype high-energy photon accelerator, Opticor" I looked back up to the gun and grabbed it off of its pedestal.

The gun was a nice change from the light rifles from before. I pulled the trigger and heard a whirring, but then nothing. I tried again and the same thing happened, then, I tried pulling and holding. After a second of humming, the large cannon fired a beam of energy and left a melted dent in the wall of the room.

I smiled underneath the mask and made my way out of the room again. I followed the halls in a twisting and turning fashion until I found a pile of corpses. All of the bodies were crewman and walkers. They were mutilated and mulched.

I stepped around the pile of decay and followed the halls farther. I then heard a rifle firing and followed its noise to find a solitary figure in a strange suit similar to mine. Once I got its attention, it turned and raised its rifle, I held up my hands and it lowered its gun. I lowered my hands, but It pulled an array of metal darts out of a pocket and threw them nto the air. They were coated in energy and they flew towards me.

 **I use too many cliffhangars, but it is the only way I know to end something.**


	6. Nyx

**Sorry for not updating, i had my mind on other things for, like six months. Sorry again, here's the resolve to the cliffhanger.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

The metal darts hurtled towards me i ducked and a thud sounded behind me. I turned to see a bipedal robot, like those i saw in the caves. The metal darts were lodged in the polymer of the chassis and the robot collapsed into a sparking wreck.

The one who threw the darts was in an exoskeleton similar to mine, but with plenty of differences, the primary colors were light green and white, the figure was very femenine in nature. They carried a simple assualt rifle like those I saw in the room where I woke up. A pair of blades donned their back, one straight on the right side of the back and the other parallel with their waist.

A simple pistol hang at their hip. I put my hands up, not wanting to get on the wrong side of a being that had unknown potential. The being glanced at me and tilted its head to the side in a curious manner. It reached back and attached the rifle to its back and pulled a small gadget out of a compartment and held it up to their head.

After a few seconds they put the contraption away and attempted to speak, i say attempted because so sound came out, the being only moved their head in a fashion that mimicked someone talking.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as I realized I would be in the same situation. I thought for a minute and took out the sword on my hip. As a test I pressed the tip into the metal floor, the blade cut through the easily. With this newfound knowledge, I sliced a message into the floor and gestured to it.

It read "I cannot understand you and don't know what happened to me, if you could help me by getting me somewhere less hostile, it would be appreciated."

The being lifted its head to speak, but stopped itself and gestured for me to follow. It led me through the rest of the base, past areas that were covered in burn marks as well as bullet casings. I briefly wondered why there weren't more casings, but it occurred to me that the boxheads used almost exclusively energy weapons. We walked for a bit longer until I followed them up a large flight of stairs to a landing pad of sorts.

Before I could ask what was happening, a large craft came up perpendicular to the platform. There was a human shaped slot in the base of the ship with handles. The being I was with made a circle gesture above their head and the ship flew higher up and landed on the platform.

With a better view, I could confirm it was similar to a manta ray in shape, it had a pair of engines on the back and a tail that could be used for flight. It landed and a ramp came down from the tail. We walked on and I was greeted by a somewhat cozy flight cabin. The entire front of the ship seemed to be transparent from the inside, allowing for easy view in flight.

There was a central terminal with a pad that I assumed was the captains console, there was a raised area where the ramp led with two terminals that were both off, and on either side of the command console, there were two more deactivated terminals. I supposed that the terminals would activate out of atmosphere.

The being kneeled down in front of the central terminal and I just held onto one of the raised platform terminals. We were on Jupiter, where the atmosphere was hellish and the Gravity was insane, even from this altitude, escape velocity would have been impossible for a vessel of this size, or so I thought.

The craft took off vertically, and in a split second, we were off. A rough calculation in my head said that we should both be puddles of goo. But surprisingly, we were both fine, the being seemed to have no issue with the impossible feat that was just accomplished.

We left the atmosphere of the orange gas giant and found a large structure in orbit around the planet. The ship docked in and the terminals sprung to life, the one to my left showed images of various weapons and different cards with information on them. The one on my right showed more weapons as well as alternate versions of the armor we wore. The central console had a number of what looked like job listings or bounties.

The being got up and strode to the back of the ship, but when the ramp came down it led to a small room full of machines. On my right was a table with a robotic arm that seemed to be working on a hologram of a twelve-gauge shotgun. To my left was another workstation with a holographic interface that had hundreds of the cards I had seen on the terminal "upstairs". Across the room was a platform with a pair of panels on the wall and a device on the ceiling.

The being stood in the center of the room, moving its head in a pattern like it was having a conversation. Then, it grabbed me and pushed me onto the platform, the panels on the wall rotated around me and seemed to project energy into my suit. After a minute or so, the panels retracted and I heard a friendly robotic voice speak.

"You are now integrated into the Tenno intercommunication network, my operator -WanTS tO InteRrOGatE YOuR AsS- has some questions for you" with the friendly tone, the sudden angry tone caught me off guard. The being then began tapping on its hand and a sort of ding noise directed my attention to my own left hand. An interface to a video game chat box appeared in my hand and within it was a message from someone named Nyx.

It read "yeah, he does that. You should be able to communicate with me now. First of all, who are you, how did you get on Jupiter, what frame is that, and where can I get that corpus laser cannon on your back?"

I opened my mouth to speak the answers to some of the questions when I wondered whether or not Nyx would hear me. "Can you hear me?" I stuttered out, they nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "My name is Scyrus Pyro, some prick named Alad V, what is a frame, and I just found this thing."

The robotic voice returned "well operator, I seem to have some -BulLShIT- information to discuss with Scyrus, set a destination and we will begin"

 **I am so freaking sorry I took so long, it has been nearly a year since the last update. I just had a lot on my plate, specters of the rail being one of them.**


End file.
